


Incomplete

by AdorkableAquarius



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Changmin is pining, Changmin musing, M/M, Regrets, Unrequited Love, Yunho isn't in the fic, quiet confession, self-drabble, unresolved love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAquarius/pseuds/AdorkableAquarius
Summary: Changmin musing when Yunho leaves for the military. He's full of pain, emotion, and most of all: regret





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing from a dark point in my own past. Enjoy and comment if you like lol

It’s only day 2 and I feel like shit…

I’m dwelling, I know that makes it worse, but I can’t stop.  
Last night was the first alone. I barely slept.  
My eyes ache, red and swollen from crying. The exhaustion must have hit at some point.  
I should be proud. You’re serving for our country, our future. I am proud, but I’m lonely.  
It’s only day 2 and I feel so empty  
This is worse than 2009, at least I had someone.  
Kyu tries, he really does. It’s not the same. It never will be.  
I started a calendar. Why the fuck not? Somehow, it seems menacing…

...I should have told you…


End file.
